A life of pain and love
by venom rules all
Summary: Follow my oc character in her quest to get revenge on the titans but also slowly starting to feel love again, this story will mostly follow the anime but you will notice alot of changes in the future chapters. Pairings OcxOc and SashaxOc, it will contain some mature content but nothing to extreme
1. Chapter 1

**The day it all ended.**

A red haired girl named Aika Neroma sat by a river, she often came here, it was peaceful and allowed her think more clearly.

Then she heard a familiar voice behind her that said "Aika, it's time to go home".

Aika turned her head and saw her older sister Melora standing behind her, she was the only family member she had since both her parents died when she was too young to remember.

Aika didn't have any friends because she was to busy day dreaming about the outside world than to bother finding any, Melora often told her to stop dreaming about the outside world because she might never see it but Aika refused to listen.

They walked for a while until they passed by the wall, Aika looked at it with disgust, Melora noticed this and sighed.

"Listen Aika, you really need to stop thinking about the outside that much, only in here can we be safe from those monsters" Melora said which made Aika glare at her.

"Safe? You know what i see when i look at the walls? I see a cage, we are living in a giant cage" Aika said which made Melora sigh at her stubborn little sister.

They continued to walk for a while until a yellow flash appeared, they looked behind them and saw a massive head looking over the wall, the sight made their eyes wide with horror.

The massive titan kicked the wall sending a wind blast through the village, both Aika and Melora was caught in the blast and was sent hurtling through the air before crashing in to a pile of haystacks.

Melora leaned above Aika and asked "Aika are you alright?".

Aika felt pain in her leg and said "My leg hurts".

Melora looked at it and said "It doesn't look broken but you should not put any weight on it".

Then they heard rumbling, they looked and saw a titan walking towards them, Melora quickly put one of Aika's arms around her shoulder and started to run, but the titan caught up and reached for them.

Melora threw Aika to the side but was grabbed by the titan, Aika watched in horror as the titan lifted her sister to it's mouth.

"MELORA" Aika screamed as her sister looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

Then the titan put Melora in its mouth and closed it's jaws, the sight would scar Aika for life, she just saw her sister get eaten alive.

The titan reached for Aika but then she felt someone grab her and swinged away with her, it was a soldier, using his 3D maneuver gear to get her to safety.

Later they reached the rescue boats and Aika was taken aboard tears was still streaming down her cheeks, the boat started to leave but then Aika heard a loud crash, she looked and saw another new titan, this one looked like it was wearing armor and it had destroyed the gate.

Aika heard a boy say "I will kill them, every last one of them".

Aika looked at the boy and thought _'Yes kill them, kill them all, i will avenge you my sister'._

.

Well that was the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**(If you all want a better description on how my characters look like then check out my youtube channel, it got the same name as my fanfic account)**

**The strange girl**

2 years has passed since wall maria fell, Aika had enlisted in the cadets, Aika had grown alot taller and her long red hair had been styled in a medium sized pony tail (I hope that makes sense lol), she was now standing in a line where there commander Keith Shadis was busy scaring the piss out of the other recruits.

Keith passed Aika, he studied her face quickly seeing no emotions in her face which meant that anything he could do would be nothing compared to what she has been through so he just continued walking.

But then Aika felt eyes on her, she looked around a bit until she looked behind her and she saw a girl.

The girl looked like she was about a head taller then Aika, she had almost ghostly pale skin, black hair that ended just pass her cheek and light blue eyes, the girl also had a really creepy smile on her face that made Aika feel a little uneasy.

Then the girl winked at her which immediately made Aika turn her head away from her, now Aika felt really uneasy with that girl.

Then Aika heard Keith yell at a boy "What do we have here?".

" Jean Kirschtein sir, from the trost district" the boy answered.

"And why are you here cadet" Keith asked.

"To join the military police sir the best of the best" Jean answered.

'_Coward' _Aika thought with disgust.

"That's nice so you want to live in the interior don't you?" Keith asked.

"Yes" Jean answered before Keith headbutted him making fall down on his knees grabbing his head in pain, that made Keith earn some of Aika's respect.

"No one told you to sit recruit, if you can't handle this Kirschtein then forget about joining the military police" Keith said before proceeding to his next victim.

"What the hell is wrong with your face you smiling idiot?" Keith yelled at a boy, Aika had lost interest in the others so she didn't listen to them.

Shortly after Aika heard something, it sounded like someone was eating some thing.

Aika looked in the direction of the sound and what she saw made her eyes wide with surprise, it was a girl eating something that looked like a potato.

'_What on earth is that girl doing?'_ Aika thought.

"Hey you there, what do you think you're doing?" Keith said asked walking towards the girl.

The girl didn't seem to realize he was talking to her and took another bite of the potato, that is when Keith is right in her face.

"YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHITLIST, JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Keith roared in her face.

The girl quickly swallowed the piece before saluting and answering "Sasha Blouse from Dauper village, reporting for duty sir".

"Sasha Blouse huh, and what are you clutching in your hand?" Keith asked.

"A steam potato it was just lying in the mess hall begging to be eaten" Sasha answered.

"The theft i understand but here, why eat it here of all places" Keith asked.

"It looked quite delicious and it was getting cold, so i gave it shelter in my stomach sir" Sasha answered.

"Why i can't comprehend, why would you eat that potato?" Keith asked.

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know sir" Sasha said, Aika had to resist the urge to facepalm.

'_is this girl serious? She honestly don't know the trouble she is in?_' Aika thought.

Then Sasha broke off a piece of the potato and said "Here sir have half".

Aika sighed _'she is serious, hey hold on a second that's not half at all'._

Later that day everyone was eating, except for Sasha who had been told to run until the sun set, a large crowd had gathered around a boy Named Erin who Aika remembered seeing on the rescue boat 2 years ago, he was telling them about the colossal titan Aika did not want to hear about it so she made sure to sit as far away from them as she could.

After lunch Aika went to the girls dorm, she walked to a bed and untied her pony tail shaking her hair free.

"You have beautiful hair" A voice said

Aika nearly jumped out of her skin she was completely caught off guard, she turned around and saw the girl that had winked at her before still having that creepy smile.

"um, thanks" Aika said.

The girl reached out her hand and said "My name is Mizumi Akerla, what's your name?"

"Aika Neroma" Aika answered taking Mizumi's hand which made Mizumi's smile turn into a smirk.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Mizumi said making Aika nervous.

Aika was about to pull her hand back but Mizumi's grip on it became tighter and pulled her closer so they were only inches from each other.

"I look forward to get to know you better Aika" Mizumi whispered seductively in Aika's ear sending a shill down her spine.

Then Mizumi finally let go and walked to her own bed leaving Aika stunned by what just happened.

Only one thought ran through Aika's head, what is with that girl?

.

Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Start the training.**

The time had come for everyone to learn how to use the 3D maneuver gear, Aika was raised up and she quickly found her balance many looked at her amazed as she barely moved at all.

"You made the cut, impressive" the instructor said as Aika was lowered.

However when Aika was getting back in line she saw Eren hanging upside down, she sighed he was only person that truly understood the pain she had gone through and also the one person she actually didn't want to be kicked out.

Later everyone was eating, Eren had bandage on his head and seems really worried that he was not going to make the cut.

'_Poor guy'_ Aika thought

Aika was sitting with a short blonde girl named Christa a really nice person or as Aika would putt it too nice, next to Christa sat a tall dark brown haired girl named Ymir she was always around Christa and didn't seem to talk more than what was necessary just the way Aika liked it and next to Aika sat that creepy girl Mizumi, ever since they met Mizumi had kept close to Aika who was still uneasy around her.

"um Aika" Christa said, Aika looked at her as she asked "Weren't you from shiganshina just like Eren?".

Aika narrowed her eyes and said "What about it?" sending a clear message that it was a sensitive subject for her.

Christa decided to be more careful with her words and asked "Did you experience the titans horror too?".

The moment Christa asked that, memories flashed through Aika's head she remembered the day she saw the titan eat her sister right before her eyes, Aika dropped her mug down on the floor and the water splattered over, Aika put her hand on her mouth to keep herself from throwing up, Christa immediately regretted asking.

"I'm sorry Aika i shouldn't have asked" Christa said worried.

Aika looked back at Christa and said "Don't worry about it, all you need to know is that i'm going to send the titans right back to hell where they came from".

Aika had lost her appetite so she got up and headed back to the girls cabin, Mizumi thought about following her but decided that it would be best to let Aika be alone.

You can imagine Aika's surprise when Eren and Armin had came in to the girls cabin, Eren was begging her for some advice on how to use the gear, Aika hadn't even untied her ponytail before Eren was sitting infront of her with pleading eyes.

"Please Aika i heard you where one of the best, you got to help me" Eren begged.

'_This guy must be really desperate to come in to the girls cabin for advice' _Aika thought.

Aika crossed her arms and shut her eyes trying to figure out something useful to say to him, but honestly she didn't know why she was so good at it she just was.

Aika sighed and said "I wish i could help you Eren i really do, but there isn't anything useful i can tell you sorry".

Eren sighed but nodded in understanding while Armin said "Sorry for bothering you Aika".

They got up and began to leave but then Aika said "Eren" Eren turned to her as she continued "Good luck" he gave her a small smile before he and Armin left.

The next day was Eren's last chance to make the cut, if he failed he would be sent back to the fields, they raised him up and he managed to stay upright for a few seconds before he fell over again, but the instructor has noticed something he told a guy to exchange belts with Eren and he did, after that Eren managed to stay upright it was revealed that his gear was broken so if he had a functional gear then he could make it.

Eren raised his hands triumphant in the air and Aika allowed a rare smile to appear on her face _'Well done, Eren'_ she thought.

.

I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories and the first kiss.**

The training was over for the day and Aika was heading towards the dining hall, on the way she noticed a boy.

If Aika remembered correctly the boy's name was Zakal Haruma and he was from Shiganshina just like her but he never spoke of it, in fact he rarely speak at all, he had dark red hair that ended just above his cheeks, there was one big thing Aika noticed of Zakal, he….was….huge, he is even taller then the boy Reiner and just one look on his muscles was enough to tell Aika that she should not get on his bad side.

Later that night Aika woke up from a nightmare, she had dreamt of the day when her sister was eaten, she was sweating alot and felt sick so she decided to go for a walk, after walking for a bit she saw an open area with a river running through it, she walked and sat down by the river this brought back memories from the days when she used to sit by the river in Shiganshina and daydream.

Aika looked at the stars, she had always loved the stars, watching them made her feel peaceful she and her sister used to watch the stars together almost every night when the whether allowed it.

Remebering that Aika feelt tears in her eyes _'Oh sis why did you have to die?'_ She though looking down at the river.

Then Aika remembered the song her sister used to sing to her every time she felt sad or had lost hope in something.

Aika looked back at the stars and started to sing it.

**(The song is called 'The song of hope' from the lord of the rings musical).**

"_At the edge of darkness__  
__Hope is whispering still,__  
__Tender, unerring,__  
__Gently stirring. __Memories unfurling in the mind.__  
_

_Warm wind from a far, forgotten country,__  
__Long left behind._

_Wandering the empty road,__  
__In twilight's silver shade,__  
__Following the hidden paths__  
__Lonely and afraid._

_Let the sunlight free the heart,__  
__Forever bound to roam,__  
__And let the waking morning find__  
__The weary traveller returning home."_

"Beautiful" a voice said from behind Aika, she jumped up and looked who has caught singing.

It was Mizumi, she was smiling but this time it was not a creepy smile, but warm kind smile.

"I had no idea that you could sing like that, it seems that everything about you is pure beauty" Mizumi said as she walked up to Aika.

Aika blushed a little before she said "What are you doing here Mizumi?".

Mizumi smiled and said "I saw you leaving the cabin, so i wanted to see if you are ok" but then her smile disappeared as she continued "I can tell that your life has been hard, trust me i know how that feels, you don't need to hide your pain so much".

Aika looked down and felt tears drip down from her face, but then she felt arms around her, she opened her eyes and noticed that Mizumi had pulled her in to a hug.

Mizumi pulled back before her face leaned closer to Aika.

'_What is she-' _but before Aika could even finish her thoughts Mizumi's lips met hers, Aika eyes went wide with both surprised and shock, this was her first kiss and it was with another girl.

Aika knew she should pull away, but for some reason she couldn't, the kiss, she actually liked it and even ended up giving in to the kiss.

When Mizumi finally pulled away Aika stared at her with shock and asked "Why did you do that?".

Mizumi smiled and said "Because i love you Aika, ever since the first day i saw you i knew there was something special about you."

Aika did not know what to say, but Mizumi just grabbed her hand and said "Come on let's go back".

As they walked Aika looked down at Mizumis hand holding hers, she slightly tightened her grip on it.

'_Maybe she's not so bad after all' _Aika thought smiling.

And for the first time in years, Aika slept peacefully.

.

Hope you like it.


End file.
